Be Good
by Chappi15
Summary: 10 year old, kurosaki Yuki, Ichigo and Rukia's first daughter, goes through the suffering of being separated from her parents for 2 year, because of the choice she made of disobedeiences. Will they meet again, or does her parents reject her? SlightIchiRuk


Hello, and welcome to my second Bleach fan.fic. This short story (even though its 20 pages long not double spaced) will future our favorite characters; Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, and a new character (I made up), who is the main star, Kurosaki Yuki. This story is set 22 years into the future, when Ichigo, and Rukia, have their first child, Yuki (who is 12 years old in this time period), and she has to endure the separation from her parents, as a punishment for her wrong actions.

**A/N: **First things first people, I was not planning to write or post this short story at all. This story is the reason I was stressing out over Christmas break, trying to finish my last minute shopping and (for these of you who has read my other story, "His Fangs") total have no time to type or post my 9th chapter, "New Student II," either. The reason I _had_ to write this story was because I was grounded for going to bed a half an hour late, while being on the computer at the same time. So my punishment, from my mom, was to use my writing ability to write, at else, two page story, (which turned out to be a 20 page one) on how child should obey their parents (yes, I am well aware this is the strangest way to punish a teenager, but I didn't have a choice…), and include a bible verse as well (people I am very sorry if this is offensive to you, or your religion, please ignore it, its only mentioned once in the beginning). Anyways, to make it interesting and somewhat worth of writing, I decided to make it off of Bleach and some of their characters. I feel kind of lame, and hope this story doesn't give me a bad reputation of my other writing pieces. I was making it up as I went, so beware of randomness. Oh, sorry for the dumb title name, I couldn't think of anything else…

Please read and review (it would make me feel better, considering this thing took forever and it was deleted when I printed the first copy, so I had to retype it all over again…sigh…)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Be Good**

"Children obey your parents in the Lord, for this is right. Honor your father and mother, that it may be well with you, and that you may live long on the earth." Ephesians 6:1-3

* * *

_If only I listened…If only I obeyed, I wouldn't be here… I could be in my mother's arms right now…But…But, I…_

"Why?!" Kurosaki Yuki screamed, pulling on her raven hair, in frustration, as tears streamed down her pale face. Her legs gave way, as her knee's made contact with the wooden boards of the deck she was standing upon. Amber eyes stared in a daze, outward to the exotic garden in front of her, but her sight was almost lost with hot tears flooding them. _Why…Why do I have to be so pathetic…? _A bitter smile formed on her small, pink lips. Her arms lay limply to her side, as her head became downcast, causing her tears to fall on her lap, dampening her black kimono. _I miss you, mother… Father…_ Yuki let out a wail, as she broke down, curling her petite body into a small ball on the deck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, shutting her eyes, and falling into a dreamless sleep, her tears beginning to dry on her swollen, pink cheeks. She felt so along, so helpless, so cold, so blamed.

Her eyes fluttered opened, hearing her name being called in the distance.

"Yuki, what are you doing out here?" Questioned a cold voice behind her. She sat up quickly, seeing she was still on the deck, sitting in the middle of a beam of moonlight. She could tell she had been sleeping for along time, remember the last time she was awake, it was still the light hours of the day. Now she was surrounded by the darkness of the night, except the moon and the small glow of a candle, being held by the man that was waiting for her answer.

"I-I was just sleeping," Yuki's voice cracked, as she brought a hand up to her scratchy cheek, feeling the dried salt upon it, After her little nap, she still felt very tired, no physically, but emotionally.

"You've been crying again," it wasn't a question, but a statement. Kuchiki Byakuya stared down at the small girl, who was opening her mouth to respond, but remained quiet, not knowing what to say. "Come inside, or you will catch a cold."

"Hai, Uncle Byakuya," Yuki bowed slightly, and then stood up and entered the sliding door, into the main part of the Kuchiki mansion. Yuki released a small chuckle, as she made her way down a long hallway, into a large bath room. It was rare to see her Uncles soft side. He was usually cold, but behind his emotionless face, he really cared a lot, especially for her.

Yuki was the daughter of Byakuya's adopted sister, Kuchiki Rukia, younger sister of his wife, Hisana, who died many years ago, from a deadly disease. Rukia, though, is no longer a Kuchiki, but a Kurosaki, after marrying Kurosaki Ichigo, Yuki's father. Yuki was her parents first child, also being the first to leave there human world.

Painful memories filled her mind, yet again, as she broke out into tears.

She stripped off her black, and then white kimono's, deciding she wanted to take a bath, she then slipped into the large hot spring bath. Dunking her head in the steamy water in the attempt to wash away her old and new tears, she reflected on her last memory on earth, before she left to Soul-Society, a place where souls dwell. "Heaven," is what her parents called it. She remembered her father, performing the soul-burial on her, or some would call it "passing on," so her soul could rest in peace, in a so called better place. She remembered the regret and sadness etched on her father's face, as he watched her spirit lift up into the clouds.

"We will see you again, Yuki. Wait for us," were the last words she heard from her father before leaving earth. She believed with all her heart that those words were true, and would happen one day.

It had been two year since her death, and she still hadn't seen her parents sine that day, her patience's and hope, was starting to ware thin.

In that two year span, she was lucky to find, more over, she was discovered and brought to live with the 6th division, soul-reaper captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, who claimed to be a relative to her. She was hesitant to go with him at first, but getting off the streets, and living in a mansion with plenty to eat, sounded much better of an idea.

_Flash Back_

_"Oi, get back here, brat" yelled a gruff man, in a chase to retrieve his stolen merchandise, from the petite, running girl._

"_No, leave me along!" Yuki cried out, stumbling over the rocky, dirt road, scraping her bare feet._

_"Not until you return the food you stole from me!" The man barked, turning a corner into an alley, towards the panicking girl._

_"Please, I'm hungry, I-AAAAAAA!" Yuki let out a scream in pain, when her foot tripped over a sharp object on the ground, causing her to fall helplessly on the ground, unable to move with her bleeding foot._

_"I got you now! You're going to pay for what you have done!" The man towered over the terrified girl on the ground, his fist clenched together._

_"Please, don't hurt me," Yuki moaned, trying to scoot away._

_"Suddenly the air became heavy; the ability to breathe became hard, as everything that could be seen by the eye fuzzed blurry. It was as if gravity was much stronger and visible, all at once._

_"Wha-What is this!?" The man heaved, falling to his knees under the weight._

_"Do not harm this girl. Or I will be forced to send you to your second death," threatened a tall man, flowing in a black kimono with a white robe around it. His eyes were piercing and cold, as he stared down at the other man, who was shaking. The standing man didn't even flinch at the strong atmosphere, as his long, black hair blow in the visible force._

_"This spiritual force…You're a soul-reaper!" The man bowed before the man, begging for mercy._

_"Come child, you will no longer live on these wretched streets," commanded the 6__th__ division captain, extending a hand out to the wide eyed girl. The air quickly became light again, as she slowly took his pale hand. "Come Kurosaki Yuki, you shall stay with me from now on."_

_"Hai…" Yuki managed to say through her shocked state, hobbling on one foot, while holding the man's elegant arm._

_End of Flash Back_

When she first arrived in Soul-Society, she was surprised as to how poor of a place it was. Later she learned, by other kids she met on the streets, that she was living in the poorest spot in Soul-Society, "78th District of Rukongai."

Yuki never thought in a million years (if she lived that long) that she would go from; ragged clothes, only eating by stealing, dirt roads, to living in the Soul-reapers realm, in the luxurious home, of one of the most powerful lest captains, Kuchiki Byakuya.

She remembered how he knew her name, even before she told him. He told her, he was her mothers, sister's husband. Byakuya explained that he parents were also soul-reapers, as himself, but Yuki refused to believe that, saying, "If they really were soul-reapers, then why haven't they come to see me by now!?"

"Then who sent your soul here? Was it not your father, or mother? Only soul-reapers can send soul's to Soul-Society!" Byakuya would retort back, whenever she said she didn't believe,

Yuki felt more pain as she lived on these words that were probably…Sadly true. She couldn't deny it, as much as she wanted too, _they don't want to see me, because I was such a horrible daughter, _everyday she would let herself be tortured by that thought, thinking she deserved ever bit if it, for not obeying her parents warning.

Her punishment for life…

Now here she was, a depressant, hopeless child, that didn't deserve the wealth she swam in the after life. She was dead, and living in another world, where other dead souls dwelled, waiting, praying, to see her parents that never would come.

"Why do I even hope…?" Yuki stared at her 12 year old, reflection, in the hot water she was in. "Why do I still hold onto life…?"

After her lonely, hot bath, Yuki went straight to bed, not wanting to stay awake, and live through her degrading thoughts. She was tired of her pathetic state, tired of living, tired of her, tired of waiting for nothing…

_"Welcome home, Yuki! How was your day?" Yuki's mother chirped from there small, apartment kitchen, as she walked in through the front door, from school._

_"It was ok," Yuki frowned a bit; he wasn't very fond of school. She sat her bad on the kitchen counter, and pulled a glass out of a cabinet above her. Rukia, her mother, who was almost a mirror image of her daughter, took the glass and filled it with cold milk, Yuki's favorite drink, and paced it back to the eager girl._

_"All you can tell me was, 'it was ok?' Come on, Yuki…Tell me all about your day," Rukia pouted a little, placing a hand on her hip, and stared into her daughters amber eyes, with her violet ones._

_"Well…I had a math test this morning," Yuki tried to recall, putting a finger to her chin to think._

_"And, how did you do?" Her mother asked, starting to clean a dish in the sink._

_"I think I did ok," She said, propping herself up with her elbow on the counter. "Then after math class, I-Oh! I almost forgot!"_

_"Mmm? What did you forget?" Rukia turned around, to face Yuki, as she dried the plate with a kitchen towel._

_"Nina-chan is having a sleep over tonight. She wants me to come, and meet her other friends, at the little outing she is planning to have, when all the guest arrive at her house tonight, at eight," Yuki explained, taking a sip of her milk. "Can I please go?"_

_"What is this 'little outing,' involve?" Her mother asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"I'm not really sure, but she said something about going to the park and hanging out," Yuki responded back, feeling a little confused._

_"No, you can't go."_

_"Wha?" Yuki straightened up at her mother's quick and simple response. She was expecting a "I will talk to your father about it," or "I need to think about it," but this was total unexpected. A scowl rolled across her face, which she inherited from her father, as she found herself become frustrated an annoyed. "Why?"_

_"Because I said no," Rukia said, trying to be a little humorous, seeing her mini-me was starting to get upset. The scowl on the girls face, across from her, seemed to dig deeper though. Sighing slightly, Rukia decided to be right to the point instead. "Yuki-dear, I don't like the idea of you sleeping over at a friends house, that I don't really don't know, plus being out late at night, in a park with people I never seen before, doesn't sound safe. It's a school night too, I'm sure you have homework to complete anyways."_

_"Mom, you know Nina-chan, and can't I be out with my friends at night? I'm old enough, and I don't have any homework to do tonight," Yuki retorted, trying not to let her anger spill out in her works._

_"Yes, I know Nina-chan, but I don't know her parents, or where she lives. I don't know the friends she wants you to meet at the park too," Her mother said simple, untying her apron. _

_"But mom…" Yuki groaned, gritting her teeth._

_"Don't 'but,' me. Now go off and play," Rukia scooted the girl out of the kitchen, before she would loose her patience, with her complaining daughter. _

_"You know your face with stick like that if you keep on frowning," Came her father's voice, from the living room, as she stomped by it loudly. Yuki stopped a moment at the entrance to there den, looking at her father, orange hair and all, who was sitting lazily on the couch, reading a newspaper, and giving her a toothy grin. She just narrowed her eyes, scowling more, and continued her stomping to her room._

_"It's not fair!" Yuki yelled, slamming her door, and buried her head into the "Chappi," pillow. "I'm going no matter what!"_

"No, don't!" Yuki screamed, shooting up from her large bed, clutching the soft covers tightly. She was breathing hard, as cold sweat slid down her pale and wide eyed face. _Just a dream… _Tears began to sting her cheeks, as she released her covers. "But its too late, it's already happened…"

Yuki, who was now too scared to fall back asleep, afraid the nightmare would play its whole horrifying story out, decided to take a small walk around the Kuchiki estate, to clear her mind. _It's been awhile since I last had that dream so clearly…_

"Yuki," Byakuya voice sounded, as she turned around in surprised to see her uncle behind her and till awake at the late hours of the night.

"Oh, good evening, Uncle," Yuki bowed to him.

"I heard you yell," Byakuya stated, staring at her quizzically.

"I'm sorry if I awoke you, Yuki said sheepishly, she didn't want to explain the reason for her sudden cry, and she was worried that he was upset too, because of her loud behavior.

"Yuki, if you like, I could make arrangements, so you could go see your parents in the Living-World?" Byakuya asked, with a hint of concerned laced in his voice.

Yuki was shocked at his request of offered to her. She could see her parents? She could go to the Living-World? Why didn't he ask sooner? Yuki's mind buzzed with questions, that she wanted to have answers too. She was about to say "yes," when one thought seemed to stomp all her excited ones away.

Byakuya waited for her to except his offer, knowing fully, that she wanted to see her parents more than anything, in this world, and the living one. Seeing her face drop suddenly, and her head stare down at the floor, his face became more worried, which was super rare to see. The next thing she said would put any person into shock, or tears, if they know her past.

"Thank you, Uncle Byakuya, but…" Her voice cracked, tears falling to the wooden floor. "They don't want to see me, though."

With that, Yuki ran past Byakuya, in the effort to hide her loud sobs. Yuki returned to the safety of her room, sliding down one of the four white walls, hugging her knee's to her forehead, crying silently, until she couldn't hold her tired eyes open again.

"Yuki?" Yuki could hear a voice in the distance, as she felt her shoulder being shaken. "Yuki, wake up."

"Wha-What…?" Yuki said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Time for you to go to school," The maid, dressed in black, informed the petite girl at her feet. "Breakfast is ready. Hurry up and get ready, so you're not late."

"Hai…" Yuki said half asleep, wondering down a long hall to the dining room. Stopping to change into her red and white kimono, school uniform, before leaving to the Soul-Reaper Academy, in which her uncle sent her to, since the day she moved into his mansion.

"Good morning, Yuki-san!" Nazuki, Yuki's best friend, greeted cheerfully, hugging her tightly, as son as Yuki entered the school grounds.

"Good-Cough-Morning-Cough!" Yuki wheezed, gasping for air in the girl's tight hold. Nazuki finally let go, smiling ear-to-ear.

Yuki liked Nazuki very much, mostly because of her warm and cheerful aura she carried everywhere she went, helping Yuki to feel better on her depressing days, such as this one. Their was only one thing that could make Yuki thankful she was dead. Only one thing, it was Nazuki. Yuki couldn't ever recall, even in the Living-World, to having a friend as good as her.

"Ah? Yuki-san, are you feeling ok? You look very tired," Nazuki worriedly pointed to the bags under Yuki's eyes. This was yet another thing Yuki like about her best friend, who could easily see when something was wrong, then want to know what it was, and if she could do anything about it. If she couldn't, then she would comfort Yuki if she didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired," Yuki tried to smile, but knew her friend could see through her act. Nazuki remained silent though, knowing she wouldn't be able to get anything else out of her stubborn friend. It didn't matter though, she knew what was bothering Yuki. It was the same thing since she first came to the academy. She hoped her best friend could be one day be reunited with he parents, so her emotion could be at peace for once.

"Hai, hai… Let's just get to class then, so you don't fall asleep in front of me," Nazuki smiled sweetly, putting an arm around Yuki's shoulders, and directing her to their first class together.

"Good morning class," the teacher entered the room, after Yuki and her best friend did.

Yuki climbed the stairs from the front of the room, to the second row, and into the third seat. The room was very big, with a large amount of students. Twice as bigger than her class she attended in the Living-World. It was like mini auditorium, divided up into three sections, with two stairs cases dividing them on both sides of the room. Each row was a long bench, all facing forward to the front, where a large chalkboard hung on the long wall.

Nazuki took her place behind Yuki, in row three. Everyone stood bowed, and then took their seats, as the class began its usual lecture, by their boring teacher. Yuki found her eyelids become droopy, as she lost interest in the long talk about the upcoming test, and how you needed to know this-and-that. Not even a few minutes later, Yuki crossed her arms, laying head upon them, and falling into a short cat-nap.

_"Sleeping-bag… Check. Pillow, check," Yuki went over the list of supplies she need for the slumber-party. "Ok, all set, time to go."_

_Yuki opened her window next to her bed, and crawled onto the roof, being careful not to make any footstep noises, as she made her way across the brown shingles to a tree branch hanging by the gutter. Ashe hoped her parents, or her neighbors, in the apartment house, didn't hear, or see her climbing down the tree, and down the street._

_"I can't believe I'm doing this," Yuki said guilty to herself, running down the dark and deserted street. The closer she approached her friend's house, the more her conscience nagged at her. She couldn't think straight anymore, as she argued with herself, and paying no attention, to the dark shadow following close behind her._

_"Mmmm, smells good, Ruki," Leaned Yuki's father, over his wife's shoulder, whispering in her ear, while she was in front of the stove, stirring a stew for dinner._

_"I take it you're hungry then, Ichi?" Rukia smiled, leaning her head back, on his orange one._

_"You bet, when do we chow?" Ichigo grinned, rapping his arms around his wife's, thin waist, hugging her tightly to himself._

_"As soon as you call Yuki for dinner," Rukia giggled, when he pecked her cheek playfully. "But first you first have to let me go, so I can finish it though."_

_"Awwww…" Ichigo whined in a fake tone, releasing his wife. "Well, I'll get Yuki then. I bet she is hungry, since all she had was a glass of milk when she came home."_

_"Rukia just gave an "mmmph," as she tasted the chicken soup, as Ichigo zoomed down the hall to his daughter's room, like a little excited child._

_"Needs a tad more salt and-"_

_"Ruka, where's Yuki?" Ichigo suddenly barged back into the kitchen, looking seriously at his wife._

_"She should be in her room. I didn't see her leave after she came home," Rukia quickly said back, panic crossing her face._

_"Well, she's not there, and her window is open too," Ichigo shot back, becoming worried himself._

_"Oh, no…She didn't… Did she…?" Rukia's eyes became wide, realizing what was happening._

_"Did what? Where is she?" Ichigo questioned, gripping her arms, in alarm._

_"Ichigo, I bet she left to the sleepover, that was going to the park tonight, but I told her not to go and…" Rukia said, not making much sense as she spoke too quickly._

_"Wait, tonight? At night?" Ichigo gritted his teeth, releasing his grip on her arms, when suddenly his mind seemed to click with a thought. "Oh, my gosh… No… She could be in danger. I just read in the newspaper about a kidnapper going around in these parts…"_

_"What!?" Rukia screamed, pulling her apron off in one swift move, shutting off the stove, and darting down the hall to there bedroom. "Ichigo, your soul-badge! We have to go after her, and find her."_

_"But, then she'll know our true identities! Couldn't we just stay in our giga's?" Ichigo also ran down the hall, to the room, to see Rukia throwing things out of her dresser, in the search for something._

_"What's more important right now? Her life or our true forms? She would find out eventually anyways," Rukia snapped back, finally pulling, what looked like a candy-dispenser, out of her closet. Pushing the top of the bunny head, on the candy toy, a green pill popped out, which Rukia swallowed in one gulp._

_Rukia's soul was suddenly forced out of her flesh body, causing her giga to fall to the floor, like a rag doll. Rukia, in her soul form, wearing a black kimono, with a sword strapped to her waist, picked up her body, that allowed other humans to see her, and shaked it until the modified (fake) soul, she replaced with herself, awoke. The modified soul, in Rukia's giga, stood up looking at the raven soul form, waiting for instructions from her master._

_"Watch the house, and make sure to finish making dinner," Rukia commanded the fake soul dwelling in her body, who nodded back. "Ichigo come on, change into a soul-reaper too!"_

_"Right," Ichigo pulled out his soul-badge from his back pocket of his blue jeans, pushing the metal plate to his chest, forcing his soul out of his human body. Also wearing a black kimono, but having a sword almost as tall as him, strapped to his back. _

_Both soul-reaper parents, leaped out of their bedroom window, jumping roof to roof, with their special ability, flash-stepping. No normal person could see them, as they flew through the air, not even a soul could see them, at their high speed. They were searching for their daughter. They would find her. They had to._

_"What is this?" Yuki frowned at the piece of paper tapped to the front of her friend's house. Scanning the contents of the note, she discovered that her friend was already at the park, and everyone would go and meet her there. _

_Sigh slightly, Yuki picked up her bags, and headed in the direction of the park, that was at least five blocks away._

_Yuki began whistle a tune, as she walked down the quiet lane, to keep herself busy until she arrived to her destination. Suddenly a hand shot forward from behind her, covering her mouth, while another arm grabbed her waist. Yuki let out a scream in fear, but it only came out from the gruff hand over mouth, as a muffed sob. She tried with all her strength in her small body, to brake free from the grip around her, but it was useless. Tears broke out from her eyes, as she struggled to move, biting the hand on her face, over and over again._

_"Stop fussing, or I'll kill you," Said a scary, mans voice into her ear, making her slow her movements, as she saw a knife lifted in front of her. Her eyes widened more, seeing the sharp object held to her neck. 'I'm going to die!' Yuki's mind screeched, as she became dizzy, from the adrenaline of fear passing every cell in her body. She was sure she was going to faint, but didn't when she thought she heard her name being called._

_"Yuki!" Came the voice of her mother, along with her father, as two people in black, with drawn swords, flow down in front of her._

_"Mom!? Dad!?" Yuki screamed through the hand on her mouth._

_"Shut your mouth kid! Your mommy and daddy are not coming for you!" The man barked, jabbing her stomach with one of his large fingers. Yuki coughed, as she felt the air being knocked out of her. She didn't know understand why he just said that, considering her parents were standing right in front of her. 'Can't he see them?' She questioned, feeling her legs wobble._

_Yuki watched as her father swung a huge sword, he was holding, pointing the hilt in anger towards the mans head, who was too concentrated on Yuki. The hands and arms immediately let go of her, as the man fell backwards in utter shock, and pain. He was oblivious to what just happened and what hit him._

_Yuki began to fall forward, at the sudden loss of her support, but was caught by her mothers, who hugged her closely, while kneeling on the ground._

_"Mother…" Yuki sobbed in her mother's chest. Rukia murmured "it's ok," in her ear, as she released her daughter for a moment, to stand next to her husband, examining the unconscious kidnapper sprawled out on his back._

_Suddenly the man bolted upright, and lunged straight towards shivering Yuki, in a chaotic manner, with his knife pointed forward._

_Everything happened in slow motion, as Yuki held a surprised face, full of terrier, but then her sight of the man, coming to her, was blocked with a black back, of her mother. _

_"Moth-No!" Yuki screamed, pushing her mother out of the way of the knife, tripping on the curb on the sidewalk in the process, and tumbling into the street backwards, just missing the point of the knife._

_Yuki turned her amber eyes, gazing to the road, as she saw two lights coming, as she fell slowly down to the pavement. She never met the ground though, as she felt her body being slammed forcefully away. Her eyelids became heavy quickly; as she found her breath grow thin. She could feel her soak with a great amount of warm liquid, draining out of her. _

_When her body made contact with the ground several feet away, she fell unconscious, not even being aware of the hard hit on the ground she took. _

_"Yukiiii!!!" Was the last word she remembered, before taking her last hollow breath, as her soul departed from her bloody body._

_"Yuki…?"_

"Yuki?"

"Yuki are you all right-" Yuki's head shot up from the desk, her hand grasping the hand in front of her, that was about to nudge her. "Yuki… You're covered in sweat…"

"It's nothing…" Yuki snarled, catching her breath, and realizing the whole class was staring at her, same with a look of concern.

"Kurosaki-san, I appreciate if you didn't yell or sleep in my class," the teacher said sternly. "Please go the nurses and rest there, if you're not feeling well."

"Hai," Yuki said quietly, leaving her seat, and out of the class, with a gloomy cloud hovering over her, following her close behind. She never agreed to go the nurses when her teacher asked her to go, but today she felt so lost and exhausted. Their was no way she could pay attention for the rest of class.

Taking a turn around a corner, her eye caught something bright orange at the end of the long hallway, but quickly vanished around another corner. _Orange…? _If she wasn't shaken up, she would have probably given into her curiosity to see what it was.

"Miss Kurosaki-san…!" Shouted a voice at the door of the class Yuki was just in. A boy stood there, out of breathe, holding onto the frame of the door. "Is she here…?

"Uh, no… She just to the nurses to rest," Nazuki quickly said back, a bit surprised at the boys rushed and urgent state.

"Thank!" The boy shouted back, rushing down the hall.

"Man, my head hurts," Yuki moaned, rubbing her temple, as she laid her head down on a pillow. She knew it was going to be a long day at this rate. _Sigh…_ Sometimes she wished she could just forget about her past, so she could live in relaxation, both now and the future,

"Is Miss Kurosaki-san here?" The questioned waved over the small clinic, loudly.

"Hai?" Yuki peeked her head around the curtain, which divided her bed from the other.

"Oh, thank god, you're here Miss Kurosaki-san!" The boy doubled over at the door catching his breathe, again. "They're people here to see you! They are waiting for you in the 6th division, with the captain!"

"What!? People here to see me? With Uncle Byakuya?" Yuki stared in shock at the boy, as the questions came poring out of her mouth. _Who would come to see me?_

"Hai! You have permission to leave the school right now," the boy said reassuring. "You better hurry too. They just arrived from the Living-World a half and hour ago."

"Eh?!" Yuki raised both her eyebrows. _Living-World!? _Without further ado, Yuki raced out of the room, and out of the building.

Yuki didn't know why she was in such a rush to get to her uncles, but she had this gut feeling it was important. _Who are these people from the Living-World? _She pondered, trying to do a flash-step, but failed miserable, as she crashed into a wall.

BAM!

"Ow, ow, owwie!" The petite girl groaned, pushing herself off the wall. _I guess I still need a little practice on that…_

"Find, set, and point in the direction, of your destination, before you take off into a flash-step…" Yuki heard a familiar voice, instruct behind her.

"Oh, that's how you…" Her voice became stuck in her throat, as she turned to see the owner of the voice. There, stood before her, was a man dress in a black kimono, like what the other soul-reapers wore, with a long sword on his back. His bright orange hair was the thing that caught Yuki's attention the most, as she stared frozen.

"…Yuki." The orange head finished, smirking slightly.

"Fa-Father…?" Yuki managed to speak, not blinking once, as she analyzed him closely, to see if he was real.

"It's been awhile, Yuki," the carrot-top said with a warm smile, taking a step towards his daughter.

"Father…What-" Suddenly she felt dizzy when she tried to take a step too, and began falling forward. Strong arms broke her fall, as they picked her up, and gave her a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry for the long wait…" She heard words spoke with sadness, in her ear, before she fell asleep.

"Waaaagh…" Yuki heard a faint cry close by. _A baby…? _Yuki scrunched her face, as the sound seemed to become louder.

"Sssh, sssh… It's ok," She heard a familiar women's voice being said back to the cries, making them die down.

"Oi, Ichigo, I think she is waking up," the women spoke again, as Yuki fluttered opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was two faces, about a foot, over her face, staring down at her with much concern.

"Mother…?" Yuki said in a confused tone, as her wavy vision cleared up, so she could recognize to the faces.

"Yuki! Thank god you're ok!" Yuki body was suddenly hoisted and brought into a tight hung, by petite lady with violet eyes. The amber eyed girl, quickly realized she was in her own bedroom, in her uncle's mansion, being hugged by her, _mother…_

"Yuki, are you alright?" Asked her mother, pulling back a bit, staring intently at her daughter, who still had confusion written all over her face.

"Mother… Father…Why are you here?" Yuki asked blankly, never bringing her arms up to except the hug. Rukia exchanged looks with her husband next to her, looking for help in response to their daughter that seemed to be battling with many things in her buzzing mind.

"We come to visit and-"

"Visit? Why didn't you visit early?" Yuki demanded, finding herself becoming angry, as she stared down at the floor, not making any eye contact with the people in front of her.

"Well, that because-" Rukia began, extending a hand out to place on the girls hand.

"Because what? Because you didn't want to see me? Because I caused you so much pain? Did you come out of pity for me, because of my death, which was my fault!?" Yuki exclaimed, tear escaping her eyes, as she clutched her kimono pant legs. "Did you both die only to see you're first and last, only bad child…?"

Rukia was speechless at her daughter outburst, causing sadness to over come her, as she could feel the pain radiate from her, as she watched her daughter begin to whimper in sorrow, covering her face with her small hands, to hide her tears.

"I wanted to see you guys so much…" The raven head whispered between sobs. "I waited so long…"

"Yuki…" Ichigo said quietly, seeing his daughter lose her anger.

"I believed your words father…That you guys would come back again…" She paused whipping her eyes, with the sleeve of her kimono. "But, it had been two years since then, so… I thought you weren't going to come, ever."

"Of course, we would come, Yuki…" Ichigo stopped when Yuki held her hand up to him, so she could continue.

"I mean…How could you? You're not even dead," Yuki chuckled a little at her stupidity. "Besides, why would you want to end your lives, just to see your disobedient daughter?"

"But, Yuki-"

"I'm so sorry," Yuki cried out, bowing to the floor. "Ever since that day, I always wanted to say sorry, for all the trouble and pain I caused you, even now."

"But Yuki, we been died for along time. Even before you were born," Rukia blurted out, scratching head, slightly embarrassed with the fact. "I died about 172 years ago, when I was only a baby."

"Eh!?" Yuki head flung up.

"It's true. I died only 22 years ago, when I was 15, by your mother of course," Ichigo said flatly, earning him a smack over the head from his wife. "For good reasons, though."

"What!? You mean mother's older than you!?" Rukia pointed a shaky finger at her mother, who rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah…" Ichigo muttered, shifting his gaze away.

"That's why he acts so childish sometimes, Yuki," Rukia explained, not paying any attention to her fuming husband behind her.

"But-But…I don't understand," Yuki stared at her feuding parents.

"I though I told you many times before," came a cold voice at the door of Yuki's room, causing bother parents and daughter to turn at the man, who was staring coldly at them. "Your parents are soul-reapers."

"Don't you remember when I did the soul-barely on you?" Ichigo asked, becoming uncomfortable at the end of his sentence.

"Yeah, but I didn't know what you were doing to me at the time," Yuki said sadly, poking her index fingers together.

"Didn't Byakuya tell you, when I told him you were in Soul-Society?" Ichigo asked again, sifting his weight when the captain shot him an eerie look.

"Yeah, but I didn't believe him, because then you would of come to visit me sooner, if you really were soul-reapers," Yuki frowned, now knowing the mystery about her parents was true, making the whole room dark again.

"Yuki, the reason we didn't come sooner, wasn't because we were upset with you, even though I was disappointed at your decision, when you decided to disobey my orders," Yuki flinched at her mother's disapproval. "But, after your death, their was a lot of complications we had to attend. We knew you where alive in Soul-Society; which would make any parent overjoyed to know their child was alive, but you had died to everyone who didn't know about Soul-Society. Your school is an example. We had to explain your non-existence, and to perform a human funeral for the people that couldn't ever see you again, unless, they died as well.

"A funeral, for me…" The words sounded very unusually on her tongue, considering she was very much alive where she was, and was talk to her earthly parents.

"Yea, but that's not the big reason we couldn't come," Rukia smiled at her daughter sweetly, catching her off guard at her mothers sudden happiness. "We were actually going to come, a year and a half early, when we heard you were safe under the care of Nii-sama. Fate took a different direction at that moment though."

"So, I really am related to Uncle Byakuya then," an invisible light bulb seemed to click 'on,' over Yuki's head, as Byakuya's brow twitched, realizing she never believed anything he said. "That also explains why he showed up just a few days after my death, and knowing my name too."

"Anyways…" Ichigo coughed, breaking his daughter from her small rant, of discoveries, putting a hand around Rukia's shoulder, earning him another glare from Byakuya. "You mother and I have important news for you. You're no longer an only and last, bad girl."

Silence…

"…" _Jeez, thanks for rubbing it in…I can't get any deader than I am now… _Yuki furrowed her eyebrows.

"…" _I was just trying to be funny… _Ichigo's mind retorted back.

_"…" Ha-ha-ha…Very funny, I'm dieing from laughter. Oh, wait, I'm already dead… _Yuki's mind hissed with sarcasm.

"…" _Ha-ha-ha, yourself… I'm dead too… _Ichigo grunted back.

"…"

Glare…

"…"

"Will you two stop giving each other the silent treatment," Rukia broke their mind conversation, folding her arms. "Tell her already!"

"Hai, hai…" Ichigo said, running a hand through his hair. "Yuki you're no longer an only child, but a big sister."

"Big sister?" Yuki asked, not quit getting what was spoken to her.

"Hai. When we were about to come, I found out I was pregnant with a baby girl," Rukia said with a proud smile. "And she is here right now, but resting in a different room."

"…" Yuki mouth was agape from the news, as she was in total shock and surprise. _I'm a sister…_"So, that's what I heard when I was waking up…"

"Heard what?" Rukia asked.

"I heard a baby crying, and someone hushing it. It must of been you, mother," Yuki explained.

"Oh, yes. I had the baby in here, just before you woke up," her mother said back.

"Can I see her!?" Yuki said excitedly, turning the conversation suddenly.

"Of course!" Rukia and Ichigo said in unison.

Yuki jumped up following her parents into a room next to hers, where a small, sleeping baby lay in a cradle. She stared in awe, taking in all the small futures of its form. It had short, soft, orange hair, on her head, and violet eyes (which Yuki's mother told her, since the baby was sleeping).

"She's beautiful…" Were the only words Yuki could utter at that special moment.

"I know, just like you when you were born," Rukia smiled, stroking the babies head.

"But why didn't you come to visit, while you were pregnant?" Yuki asked, sitting down in a rocking chair by the cradle.

"Well, that's because-"

"Her mood swings, would drive you nuts! I'm surprised I managed to survive those long nine mouths," Ichigo dived into their small talk, putting a hand on Rukia's shoulder, only to be grabbed, and flung to the floor. Ichigo suddenly felt very small, when his wife and Byakuya towered over him, almost freezing into a block of ice, under their cold stares. "I-I was just kidding, hehe…Come on, it was just a joke…"

"Rukia?" Byakuya said, taking a side glance at her.

"Do as you like, Nii-sama," Rukia said with a smirk, and a nod.

"No, wait! What are you going to do!?" Ichigo questioned, suddenly feeling an evil atmosphere surround the two raven heads.

"Scatter!" Byakuya said, pulling out his sword. The sword broke into hundreds of pink petals. Yuki watched her father dive out of a sliding door, leading to the Kuchiki's exotic garden, to escape the 6th division captain.

"I take it, father must have had some bad experience with uncle in the past," Yuki sweat-dropped, seeing her father run back and forth, from a huge swarm of Sakura petals.

"I guess you could say that," Rukia sat down calmly in front of Yuki, ignoring the racket in the background. "The reason we couldn't come sooner, was because I was ill during the whole pregnancy, and Ichigo had to take care of me until Masaki was born."

"Masaki? Is that my sister's name?"

"Hai. Ichigo wanted to name our second daughter after his mother, who died when he was just a little boy," Rukia said, picking up Masaki, who was now crying from all the noise.

"I see," Yuki responded, taking in the information of her fathers past.

"Men…" Rukia gritted her teeth in annoyance, at the rowdy men. "Yuki will you hold Masaki for me, while I make peace to the war outside?"

"Eh!? But, I-" Before she could finish what she was saying, she was handed the crying baby from her mother, who left to end what she started.

"Wait!" Yuki called out to her mother's retreating form, trying to find a grip on the weird _living_ object that was practically tossed to her. Masaki began to wail more in the foreigner's arms, as Yuki tried to figure away to calm it down, seeing her mother wasn't going to return soon.

"Ssssh, sssssh, don't cry…" Yuki tried to convince the baby, by patting its back. The crying didn't let up at all, even with every comforting would she could think of. "I'm here, don't worry. Big sister is here."

The crying suddenly stopped when she said "big sister," and Masaki relaxed her arms. Yuki was surprised, when the baby hushed, at the magic words, that identified her place in the Kurosaki family.

Pulling the baby back from her shoulder, amber met watery violet, and total silence and peace fell over the two sisters.

Yuki couldn't help, but crack a smile, causing Masaki to smile as well, as her arms reached up to touch the ravens, pale nose. No words were spoken, but so much was said, as they both gazed at each other, enjoying one another's presence.

"Masaki…" Yuki whispered down at the child, who gave a little giggle. "Big-sis will always be there for you, to make sure you grow up strong and healthy, and don't make…"

Masaki even seemed to show confusion, from her older sister's sudden pause in her soothing words. Yuki planted a kiss on the forehead of her younger sister, as a tear snuck from her eye.

"I'll make sure you don't make the same mistake I made, so you can live a long life in the Living-World. A place I stayed for only a very short time. A place I left with much guilt and shame," Yuki sniffed, trying to smile. A small arm lifted up to her wet cheek, rubbing it gentle. Yuki bit her lip, to prevent herself from crying, at the baby's small act of love. "I would hate to see you here, for any reason, besides a visit."

"For mom, dad…And me," Yuki brought the baby into a hug.

"**Be good…"**

Standing by the sliding door, stood Rukia and Ichigo, both smiling at the lovely seen of their daughters. Even Byakuya had a small smirk grazed on his cold face.

"Yuki?" Rukia said softly, causing Yuki's head to snap up from her bowed manner. "Were not going to come and visit. We didn't even come to visit you."

"Eh?" Yuki almost dropped her sister, at the words spoken from her mother.

"We came to see Nii-sama, to show him our new daughter," Both Ichigo and Rukia grinned, as Yuki's face became very pale. "We also came back… To take you home."

"What…?" Yuki was still very nauseated, to understand what was happening. "Go home…?"

Byakuya pulled out his sword again, and stuck it into the air, turning it, like he was unlocking an invisible door. Two doors appeared, sliding open, to reveal a long tunnel of white.

Yuki's parents lined up at the entrance of the gate, leading to the Living-World, staring back at their daughter, who was holding their second daughter.

"Masaki will miss her older sister, if you stay here," Rukia smiled, taking hold of Yuki's small hand, and leading her into the gate, after her traveling father.

Yuki couldn't hold her tears back anymore, as she gripped onto her mothers hand and her sister in her arm. _Were all going to be together, as a whole family… Now we can both…_

…_**Be good…**_

* * *

Wow, this story turned out better than I thought it would. I hope you enjoyed and understood this story. Maybe I could add an epilogue, to see how her new life is doing back in the Living-World with her new sister. Should I?

**A/N:** If any of you are wondering, Ichigo was 25 when Yuki was born, add 12 (Yuki's age) he is then 37 when he went back to Soul-Society for Yuki. Rukia… I really don't know her real age, so I kind of guessed, so I hope I was somewhat correct.

I also hope you people, who are Ichi/Ruki fans (like me), enjoyed the small romantic moment they had in the kitchen. I'm sorry there wasn't a lot, but this story is more about Yuki and family stuff than romances. If you want lots of romances than read my other story!

I was hoping to have this posted on Christmas, as a small present from me, but a ton of junk happened, which I don't want to talk about (I'm still angry about it), so here it is now, lets just say it's a Happy _early_ New years gift.

And to end my long, boring rant, where did I get the idea of this story? I really don't know, it just came to me when I was figuring out who should be the kid and who should be the parents of doom.

**Review, Review!**

**The more reviews I get, the more chapters I will post up for "His Fangs!" **


End file.
